


So.Tony Stark was a mess.

by 616nataliastark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically it's all fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fun, I had fun writing this, I took some irnstrvnge quotes, I'll explain everything in the notes, Multi, So Peter is like the ironstrange son, So is Strange, That's it, Tony is Peter's Dad, because why not, huh, it's a contest thing, like i've never written something so happy, wait no that's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616nataliastark/pseuds/616nataliastark
Summary: Tony is a mess because he loves his son too much, but then he's a mess because his husband makes fun of him.





	So.Tony Stark was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> SUPPPPP. SO. *insterts cap meme here*. 
> 
> Basically, I'm doing this for fun. I had my french exam today (YES on a saturday, and it was from 8 to 13 which HURT.) and now I'm home and I was like "Oh, this ironstrange incorrect account is doing a contest, let's do it. So, here it is. It's the shortest thing I've ever written. But it's fun and I'm doing this not really seriously because I just want to have fun. I don't even care if I win this contest tbh. I just love the account (btw hi owner ily you're really nice) and the content so... here I am. Also, as you can see, this is written in English, but my main language is French. Which, for the french ppl here, this work is posted under peterstimes but I have a few others stories under the pseudo @losthgirl. So, I'm sorry if there's a few mistakes in the story, oopsie, my bad. 
> 
> I think that's all. Except I'm just glad I got into the mcu fandom because DAMMMMN the content. But like Infinity War tho. haha. We're not talking about that, nope. But like, yeah. (very constructive, you can easily tell I'm a literature student.) Marvel us fun and all. Goodbye, enjoy the fluff which distracts us from the pain that is IW and... have fun ! kisses.

Tony Stark was a mess. He was sweating, his hands were shaking, and he couldn’t just sit still for a few minutes. He couldn’t not move. You may think he was like that because something bad happened in his life. Maybe his son didn’t answer his phone calls? – Peter always did this, therefore making Tony or Stephen worried. EXTRA worried. Like, can’t he just pick the phone and say “Hi dads” from time to time? Or maybe he was acting like this because his husband was on a mission he couldn’t talk about and he had no news? So strange for… ha. Stephen Strange. (When they decided to get married they thought about the last names problem. They decided they would just… keep their names and add the other. Therefore, Tony stayed Tony Stark, and Stephen stayed Stephen Strange. And Peter… well Peter was Peter Stark Strange. Because it was their son, and fuck it, he got both names.) Well no. Nothing of that sort happened. I mean, yes, Stephen was away. But he was with Peter. To choose a gift. Because he was graduating. (Peter, not Strange).

So, Tony was a mess. Because his son, his _baby_ was graduating. And maybe he wasn’t a baby anymore. Maybe he was eighteen and Tony had to accept that his son was an adult now. As if he could ever do that. No matter how old he is, Peter will always, _always_ be his baby.

Really, Tony probably was overreacting, but you have to understand him. His son was gra-du-a-ting. Last time he checked, Peter was still in middleschool and had to go to school with Tony, or Stephen. Okay. Tony _was_ overreacting.

Also,  he was a mess because they had to go to Ned’s family to celebrate everything around a dinner, and they were already late. They should have left a few minutes ago. And Peter and his husband weren’t there yet.

Oh, Tony knew the reason why they were late. He knew it wasn’t because of Peter, but mostly because of Stephen. He always wanted what’s best for their son, meaning he was checking everything Peter liked. Meaning, Peter couldn’t decide, because each time he found something he liked, his father made him change his mind. The perks of being indecisive.

Anyway. Tony was fussinf on the couch when he got a text. “Sorry, we’re late. We’ll be here soon, I promise. x”. Halelujah ! So, he answered : “You better be. Idiot.” Yeah. Tony’s spitting image.

 

After what felt like a couple of hours, Peter and Stephen came home. Tony immediately run to hug his son. Hard. And he wasn’t planning on letting him go.

“Dad. We left like, three hours” said Peter, who was blushing. No matter how many times Tony did this, he always blushed. Undoubtedly because he was a shy teenager.

“And?”

“And I’m eighteen.”

“And…?”

“Meaning, I’m not a kid anymore.”

“Uh. Wrong”.

“Dad, help me !” shouted Peter while laughing. He wasn’t really bothered by it. It was always like that.

“Helping with what?” asked Strange, while laughing and kissing Tony’s head. “Hello, Tones.”

“Hello, asshole” answered Tony, smirking. At that, Peter laughed. Or he… sneezed ? Or maybe both ?

“Don’t swear in front of the kid, Jesus.”

Oh, com’on. Peter was eighteen. It wasn’t the forst time he heard that kind of word. He might even say a few sometimes. He rolled his eyes at his father and walked away from Tony.

“Yeah, whatever. We need to go.”

 

The dinner went lovely. No joke. All was perfect. Ned and Peter were happy, And the two coupled were happy too. Nothing could’ve gone wrong. Except maybe Tony being tired and therefore… just talking nonsense.

So. You need to imagine the scene. Peter is in bed, probably not sleeping even though he should. Tony and Stephen are in their bed, just talking. And when Tony is tired, he just… He “tonies”.

“You know. “Sleepy” is so much cuter than “tired”. Everyone needs to stop saying “tired” and start sayinf “sleepy”.

“I’m so sleepy of your shit, then.”

Which. Rude.

“You know, I used to have a crush on you.”

“Dude, we’re married.”

Tony, what the fuck? He should stop talking. But he was so into his “Tony mood” as Stephen uses to call it, he couldn’t stop. Besides, it was funny. So why would he?

“You’re beautiful.”

“I know, Tony.”

“You’re grace.”

“I can punch you in the face.”

RUDE.

When Tony was too tired to talk, he just leaned in and kissed his cheek. Which…

“What was that?”

“Uh. Affection.”

“Disgusting.”

“What the fuck?”

“Do it again.”

“DUDE. I hate you.”

“We’re married.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
